Cure
by io-ritornero
Summary: In a way, they both thought it was their fault. /AschLuke/


**Cure  
Asch/Luke  
Spoilers: **Luke's identity, Asch, and probably some other stuff.  
**Summary: **Luke is sick and Asch blames himself for the illness. Maybe taking care of him for a few minutes or more can help him.

I'd love someone to beta this. I'll stick this in a Abyss section once it's given one.

* * *

_Asch never thought he would feel this way._

_But he did._

Rain drizzled quickly and then slowly throughout the days. Only a few times would the sun actually shine it's brightest through the ruffled, grey clouds. The small group of warriors had met with the God-General, Asch. They always appeared to run into each other at the most oddest of times, especially during this day. Like it had been told, rain had been falling from the sky and this day it had been raining roughly. The small party held umbrellas fit for one over their heads.

The princess of Kimlasca had actually been the one to spot the out the former monarch. Asch was standing in front of a door outside the main shop system. Though he was facing away from the door, which made everyone inquire that he was trying not to get wet. As normal, Natalia had become flustered and stammered slightly, but none the less had invited him over to the Inn they were going to rest at. She mentioned they would pay, of course

"The Inn isn't very far away. I can walk there myself." Asch replied sharply.

"But…You'll get soaked." Natalia stammered slightly.

"I don't care about things like that." Asch's voice grew in volume, but he did not shout.

The princess receded slightly and her eyes fell downcast. The original monarch had known he had hurt her feelings at a height, but it didn't matter much. Nothing really mattered after he had been kidnapped and his life had been taken over by a naïve, blank-state replica. Emerald pools of the God-General wandered over to the thought-of boy. He hadn't pay attention to anyone else.

In Luke's gloved hand held the metal shaft of the colored umbrella. His shaded lips sealed shut and his eyes stared at Asch, but not looking into the God-General's own. The older man but had actually caught the replica glance at him and their eyes meet. He had not even showed any hostility towards him at the moment but the boy still look fearful and inferior. Once Luke had seen the man had noticed his eye-locking, his pools shifted.

"Asch, please reconsider." The blond girl requested.

His eyes directly shot over to Natalia. He didn't enjoy being pestered by the same thing over and over again. Though he wouldn't admit it, getting wet was a reason he did not want to step out from under the shelter of the shop-opening. He never did enjoy the rain and it bothered him to have his uniform glued to his body and adding more weight. The other reason was that he didn't want to stay in walking distance of his replica, none-the-less stay in the same building as him.

"I don't need to hear anymore of-"

Asch's eye widened to find his double standing in front of him. His small muscular arm outstretched with the shield-to-rain still in his grip. The umbrella was not above his head, but forward and somewhat above the former monarch's head. His hair began to soak and darken and his clothes started to stick to his body. Luke's eyes stared at him in the eyes though they were resisting the urge to tear away. His lips were pursed as if to show determination," You can use this if you don't want to get wet…"

The God-General's heart nearly skipped a beat. But only because his thoughts wandered off to speculate if his replica had read his mind. He organized his thoughts and only narrowed his eyes at Luke, "What makes you think I'd accept that from _you_?"

Luke felt his body shake as Asch's eyes stared him down, the cold weather didn't help either. "Look, it's obvious you don't want to get wet so just take it." His voice was strong and assuring, but still a hint of hesitation.

Asch's teeth grinded together out of annoyance of the replica. His hands clenched as he shoved a fist into the other boy's stomach. Luke's eyes widened and his breath hitched as the force pushed his body to the ground. His hands weakened and caused the umbrella to slip out of his hands as he fell to the stone flooring. His side was then occupied with Tear and Guy kneeling down beside him.

Asch bit on the inside of his lips in anger. His knuckles were beginning to sore as the fingers held on to each other tightly. It disgusted him to see his replica could barely take an unexpected punch to the gut. He ignored the pair of glaring eyes of Luke's friends, but to the replica who began to push himself off the ground.

"You're pathetic! Look at you, you say you will destroy Van when you can't even take a punch?", Asch quarreled over.

Luke swallowed hard as he used the ground for lifting support. His eyes sparkled with this new confidence, even if he was still on the ground. He didn't even seem to notice that he was not sheltered from the rain still. He had an idea of how to bribe Asch. Smugness creased his lips as he spoke with an alluring tone of voice, "Why are you so scared to let other people help you?"

That did it for Asch.

Luke noticed the size of the former monarch's eyes bulging with anger. To claim Asch was afraid of things was not a wise choice. He quickly stepped out of the shelter of the building and into the rain. Grabbing the umbrella that lay at his twin's side, he sneered and lifted the utensil above his head," I'll be using yours while you get drenched."

Luke smirked and closed his eyes momentarily. Giving a brief shake of the head and finally heaving himself off the ground, he stood in the rain. The boy saw in the corner of his eye that half the gang was giving him a worried look. Not because of Asch but the rain that was already drenched and chilling him to the bone. He showed a weary smile and shook his head in disagreement.

"Are you all coming or not?"

All their eyes traced over to Asch, who was only a short distance away. '_Was he waiting for us?'_, they all contemplated. They all exchanged glances and shrugged it off. Following after the God-General as he was already marching up the stairs and towards the Inn of Baticul.

------------------

Violent coughs repeated loudly around the rooms they were assigned in. The boy's head was growing warmer by the minute. He leaned a weak arm on his knee and held his forehead in his hand. He sealed his eyes away from everyone, afraid that the organs of eyesight would just be playing tricks on him some more. Everything he started to look started turning and made him dizzy, he had even been swallowed by darkness too.

"You shouldn't have stayed in the rain for such a long period of time." Tear scolded.

Though he wouldn't say it, he had really wished she would quiet down. It caused his head to create large waves that seemed to crash at his brain. "It's okay…Probably from all the fighting."

"That's the last thing it is," Guy argued , "If that was the case, you'd be sick a lot more. It's from being exposed to the rain."

"We were even going to let you use one of our umbrellas. But you said no." Anise seconded with the group's argument.

Luke gave off a weak smile in return to Anise, though she probably couldn't see it with his pointed red bangs in the way. "It's fine, really. Even if I had done that, someone else would have gotten sick too…Not that I am sick. Its no one's fault."

"Its your own for not taking our gratitude." Jade commented.

If his eyes had been open, the replica would have been rolling them. "Oh yeah, like you'd give me your umbrella."

"Perhaps, Perhaps not. But everyone else was willing to obligate."

"If there was one person to blame, it could be…" Anise started, her head turning to see the original leaning against the door frame.

Natalia quickly caught on with Anise's assumption. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at her own folded legs. "It is not Asch's fault either."

Asch did not look at the group, but to the dark outside of the door. His gloved arms folded over each other and leg bent over another for supporting comfort. A word not spoken between the group and the former monarch, but he still paid attention to their remarks. He didn't know what to think of it when the child suggested it was _his_ fault. Deep inside mind, that's what he was starting to believe.

"Yeah, it wasn't Asch's fault either."

The statement caused Asch's eyes to fall lower than before. Why was the naïve replica standing up for him. '_I ridicule you, embarrass you, and make you feel inferior. Why are you not angry or even show that you are upset. Could it be true…that you aren't at all?_'

"I think Asch didn't want to get wet so I let him use my umbre-"

The relaxed and shamed God-General a few seconds ago became outraged as he pushed past the furniture and figures. He stood in front of his replica and outstretched his arm forcefully to grip his throat, even lifting him from the cushioned seat slightly. Luke's eyes instantly extended as he looked at his original in front of him. It wasn't until he saw that his throat was being clogged that he felt he had no oxygen to breathe in.

"I wasn't afraid of such a thing, dreck," Asch shouted, gripping his bones and flesh harder, "You were practically offering the thing to me!"

Guy was instantly shocked by Asch's sudden behavior. His navy pools narrowed beneath his eyebrows and he instantaneously leaped from his spot. He ran up behind Asch and quickly unsheathed his blade from it's refuge. The blade hurdled around the angry man until it was grabbed by the blade and hilt. Barely brushing against his pale flesh around his neck.

"Let Luke go, Asch." He informed him dangerously.

Asch growled deep inside his throat as he looked at his suffocating replica. His face was pale and eyes in a haze, barely opened. He gasped for breath and his hands around the former monarch's own wrists, pleading for release from the death grip. "Pathetic…", The man whispered before letting go of the boy.

Luke dropped onto the comfy chair with raspy breaths still flowing in and out of his lungs. The lack of air caused the boy to start coughing aggressively as he was before. Placing his hands over his mouth to stop the spreading of germs, his eyes opened slowly to see Asch cornered by Guy's blade. His brain was in a daze as he was being threatened, having no idea what was going on. He didn't want his original to be hurt because of him…

"Guy, please let Asch go…" He begged weakly.

Guy was hesitant when he saw a look of prayer in his eyes. The blond warrior was silent as he pulled the sharp, shining blade carefully swerved around his neck. He slid the knife back into it's wooden shelter and stepped away from the former monarch. He was also silent. Saying not a word nor sound, he spun around and took quiet steps out of the room. He didn't bother to give a second glimpse to anyone.

The young red-head in the crowded room watched longingly as his original left the quiet room. His emerald eyes fell to the dull, wooden ground. He shielded his eyes away from them all, dizziness taking over his mind again. But the folded eyelids shot open as he felt a warm weight on his shoulder. In his mind he desired it to be Asch, but too his disappointment, it was the melodist woman.

'_I'm so selfish…_', he mused deep inside his mind.

"Luke, you should go and rest. You'll heal sooner if you get a good nights rest." She counseled as she rubbed her soft hands against his shoulder.

Luke found it so comforting to have someone stroke him so tenderly. His hands gripped the armrests of the chair and lifted himself up. The warmth of her hand left and rested at her side. "Yeah, I'll go to sleep. Good night, everyone." He hoped feebly as he walked on out of the room, his hands brushing to the walls for support. None of them retorted back with his closing.

Luke silently walked through the dark hallway with the only light visible were from open rooms. He had to strain his eyes in the dark halls to find his own room. In only a few moments, he found the door to his room and pushed it open unhurriedly. He shut the door behind him and flicked on the switch to the light. His eyes shut immediately due to the bright colors. Luke blinked several times before getting used to it.

The room was a simple bedroom affair. There was one bed, assuming he had gotten the single room because he was sick. A wooden dresser with a small lamp sitting on it and desk in the corner. An exasperated sigh left his lips as he began to unbutton the white jacket from his body. He shrugged it off and threw it over the chair next to the desk. His fingers slid down to his thighs as he undid the belt around his hips and slipped off his socks and shoes.

He left his loosened black shirt on his body that revealed his toned stomach and without the belt guarding his trousers, his pants were much more baggy and comfortable. He dragged his feet across the floor and flicked off the light. Darkness surrounded the room in and instant before he walked back over to bed and flopped his legs onto the sheets and slid under the warm comforter. His head rested above the pillow with his arms hugging it underneath.

The young red-head closed his eyes as one more image trembled through his mind. The angry look of the God-General that he never saw smile. He wished he could see it and maybe touch his cheek. To feel the creases and warmth of his face as he was filled with joy. But he was never content with him, always disgusted. Luke hugged the pillow tighter.

"I'm sorry…"

---------------------------------------

"Is this it?" Anise asked, holding up a bottle with an odd colored liquid sitting inside of it.

"Yes, that's the medicine. " Tear assured, examining the container from only a foot away.

"Should we really go and give it to him now? He could be sound a sleep. " Natalia concernedly suggested as she looked to the ground in fragility.

"If we don't he could be coughing the whole day tomorrow. I'm positive you don't want to hear the constant annoyance of him clearing his throat. It is quite an annoying sound." Jade gave the advice as he sat neatly against the cushioned pillows of the three-persons couch.

Guy sat next to him and let out a sigh to the necromancer's advice and the princesses worry. He shook his head and rubbed a hand to his forehead in irritation. "Look, we'll just give it to him and let him go back to sleep."

Anise experimented as she turned off the cap and breathed in the fumes of the medicine. Her eyes extended and face scrunched up, pushing the bottle away in disgust. "That smells horrible! If it tastes as bad as it smells then how you expect him to get to sleep with this stuck to his tongue?" Her throat cracked as she imagined the revolting liquid resting on her mouth. "I don't think its possible!"

Tear slid her hands into her lap and shut her eyes for some peace in her mind, "It's not about the taste. It's about what it does."

"But you said he should sleep good! How can you sleep with having this in your mouth?"

"Quiet down. Luke might hear us and wake up." Natalia's head rose from her downcast position.

Guy itched to smile at her statement, "I wouldn't worry about that. Once Luke is asleep, he's good until someone wakes him up purposely or until morning." He remembered when his charge was younger and slept in his bed peacefully throughout the night until his servant had woken him up to start the day.

"Then let us just force the medication down his throat. He won't notice a thing." The colonel was slightly amused at his own idea. Maybe he would even take it into consideration.

"I'll give it to him." Five heads turned to the door way, the familiar voice interrupting them.

Asch was out of his patterned uniform and in the dark, long sleeved turtleneck he wore under it. He replaced his leg warmers and long boots with a pair of black plain pants that totally contrasted with his crimson locks. A glass of clear water was held lazily in his hand and the other arm folded under it. His hair that was usually spiked behind his forehead, fell freely over his eyes. It was different in battle because he didn't enjoy hair going into his eyes.

His features were relaxed as he shoved away from the door and walked over to the crowd. His pools of hue green traced over to the medication then over to Guy. The blond only stared with anger in his eyes as if holding a grudge for what had happened earlier. "Why do you want to give it to him?"

"I know he'll take it from me." He lifted up the glass of water too, shaking it easily. "I have this too. I recall you saying its a disgusting taste. If he uses the water to wash it down, he can sleep soundly."

They didn't mention it, but they were surprised to hear him not use any insults on Luke. "…Fine. Go ahead and give it to him." Guy instructed as Anise twisted the cap back on the bottle and handed it to Asch. He took it from her leisurely. "But if something ends up going wrong with him, I'm blaming you." He threatened, not catching Natalia's look of worry.

"Asch isn't like that!" The princess assured.

"I'm not going to do anything to him. Simply give him this medicine and then let him drink the water." Asch guaranteed as he turned around from them and walked out of the room, taking paced steps to his double's room.

Guy, Anise, and Tear shared glances of concern. The princess was lost in thought and Jade sat down without worries. A smile of amusement on his lips.

--------------------

Asch opened the door without a doubt that it was Luke's room. His eyes had already adjusted to the darkness and he could see the faint shapes as he entered the room. He sat the two liquids on the dresser next to the boy's single bed. A small lamp also shared the area of it and he tapped his fingers against the metal until he felt a switch and turned it. The dim light only covered about a corner of the room.

The God-General was now able to see the detailed features of his sleeping double. Luke's eyelids relaxed over his eyes and his eyebrows were curved in comfort. His lips were parted and heavy breaths blew out of his throat. One hand lay in front of his chest and another under his fluffy pillow. When his eyes started to shift over to his chest, a loud cough interrupted his soft expression.

The loud cough was then trailed by several others. His brows furrowed and eyelids tightened as his breath hitched and let out a faint gasp for air. Asch wondered how it was possible for someone sick to have color and be pale in their face. His cheeks were pale from lack of air and flushed for another. Luke's head turned from it's position to look away from him.

The former monarch looked at his noticeable neck; It had swerves and lines of when he hand put a death grip on him. They trailed red and were white between them. Asch let out a distressing sigh as he sat on the bed beside his sleeping twin. It aggrieved him that the reason he was sick, the reason he was coughing forcefully, the reason why his neck had marks of suffocation was all his fault.

Asch never thought he would feel this way.

But he did.

'_I'm so cruel to you…_'

His hand lifted his hand and placed in tenderly on Luke's turned hip. It rubbed him softly down his hips and to his thighs. Then slowly it traced back to his hips and at stomach sides. He had flat curves, but the original didn't have a doubt that they were a bit more feminine than his own. Asch was disturbed by another loud cough as the body under his head bucked.

'_I should give him that medicine now._' Asch considered as his free hand grabbed at the bottled liquid.

His other hand began to shake Luke forcefully as he body shook. Eyes fluttering open sleepily, he shifted around to face the annoyance that was awaking him. His eyes were still blurred from the nap and sickness and could not figure out who it was. His wrist rubbed against his eyes as he let out an annoyed, "What?"

"It's me, dreck."

Luke's heart skipped a beat as his vision had already became clear. He saw Asch in a new exterior and his hair in his face. He almost hadn't recognized him, but his face was an easy read. His back became stiff like a board, as did his face as he tried to hide his sleeping features. "A-Asch…What're you doing here?"

Asch turned away as he twisted off the cap and read the directions quickly. He poured the "disgusting" medication liquid into the cap at the right amount of level. He faced him again and showed him the dark liquid inside the cap, "Giving you this. Now take it, its medicine."

Luke looked at it awkwardly, having a paranoia that this was a trick. Or perhaps it was revenge for earlier? His mind replayed the scene in his mind where the last thing he saw was Asch's angry face. Luke swallowed hard and turned his attention away from the filled cap and to the man next to him. "Asch, I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I didn't mean to say that."

"Take this then we'll talk." The man demanded, shoving the cap in his face to take it away from him.

Luke carefully reached up to grab the cap and held it close to his face. The fumes smelt toxic, but a touch of fruit too. Dark so that he could not see through it. Just smelling and looking at it made him want to gag. One of the reasons why he hated being sick was because of the nasty chemicals he'd have to put in his body but they did indeed make him feel better.

Asch grasped the cup of water delicately and held it next to him for him to also take. Luke took a hold of it and looked back at his cure. He glanced at Asch with pleading eyes only to see him look aggravated. "Hurry up and take it!"

Luke cringed as his loud voice rang into his ears. He lifted small cap to his mouth and poured it into his mouth and let it slide down his throat. It **was** disgusting. The red-head felt his eyes water as he poured the clear liquid to him to his mouth and drank out of it quickly. There was only about a few centimeters worth of water left when he handed the cup and cap to Asch.

Asch almost looked smug to see his double react so quickly to the taste as he placed the two empty cups onto the dresser beside him. He looked back to him and saw his eyes focused on his face. Silence overflowed the atmosphere in the small room as their matching eyes stared into one another. Luke felt panicky as Asch's face did not show any kind of hostility. But soft and locked away, maybe even sad…

Luke's eyes alternated to the side as his lips split to speak. As the first vowel was being breathed, he was interrupted with Asch's, "I-I'm sorry that I hurt your neck."

The replica felt his heart beat grow intense for so many reasons. His apology, his glazed eyes, his new-found gentle voice, and the way he had look at him only a few moments ago. Luke forced a smile as his hand rubbed his neck in a delicate way as if it was a way to cure the small bruises that would heal by in no time. "It's okay. It's not my skin that hurts, just the fact that I couldn't breathe."

Asch's eyes fell to the folded blankets and his soft expression was wrinkled in a low of rage and grief. The double panicked as his body went stiff again. '_I shouldn't have said that!_' Asch's knuckles tightened and began to turn white with all the pressure building up. It was like staring into black until he felt a soft weight cradle one of his rough hands.

A soft texture of cloth and hue of brown rubbed against his own rough, scarred hands. White fingertips traced and tickled his skin. He looked up to his replica for an explanation and was even more surprised to see a smile. It was a weak one, but nonetheless, it was a smile. It was like a weight had been lifted from his heart, but to see his smiling face only made him feel more guilt.

"Look, you don't need to do this." Luke only squeezed his hand a bit.

"No, I don't want to hold anymore guilt than I already do." Asch's voice seemed to return to normal; strong, smooth, and penetrated.

Luke titled his head to the side in confusion, even leaning in a tad. "Guilt?" Only after he had said that, he had an thought that it was because of him.

"Shut up! You know damn well what I mean. The way I treat you and say things."

"I-I don't really mind it." Luke lied as he stumbled across his words.

"Like hell you don't. I've seen that look in your eyes! You look as if you're going to burst into tears!" Asch shouted, dominating over his double's hand with his own.

Luke's cheeks burned in embarrassment as he leaned in closer. "I do not!"

Asch's eye extended when his replica talked back to him. His face leaned in closer, noticing his blush but kept quiet about it. "Whatever! If I were to insult you now, you'd probably look the same as when I always do it."

The red-head boy leaned in even closer to prove his point in his defense. "For the last time, that is not t-" Luke's words stopped as his chest felt tight again and he hacked out a loud cough that stung at his throat.

He felt gunk stick his mouth as he tried to cough away the feeling, only to have more brutal breaths come out. His chest weakened as his hands tore away from Asch and instead grabbed his thighs for support. If Luke hadn't been in such a condition, Asch's cheeks would have turned scarlet for the intrusion on his personal space. He pulled his legs up to the bed and crossed them together. He pulled the ill boy close to him so that he was in his lap.

Luke clasped on to his own chest to tone down his lungs. His red hair fell into his face as he lowered his head. His legs were bent close together and his body seemed to be in a ball. His breath became raspy but slowed down to silence and just the movement of his chest. His mind was a mess and he could barely concentrate on anything. But a slow rocking motion on his body seemed to comfort him.

Asch's arms were indeed rocking him and he was slightly surprised it was so easy. The boy was light weight for his size or maybe it was because his muscles were toned and strong. After a few more minutes of rocking the way a mother would rock a child to sleep, his replica looked at him with innocent eyes. A hue of soft emerald and lips parted in awe. He even noticed the details such as the small shines that made his lips look even a little glossy.

Luke's pools grew large in realization of their intimate position and his face became as red as his hair. Asch only looked with a playful smirk, not even caring the least bit that _he _was the one who dragged him in this position. The obvious blush was quite amusing, Asch inquired. He chuckled playfully when Luke lowered his head and buried his face in Asch's chest. His heart was beating at an incredible pace like he had been running for a long time.

"You shouldn't get all worked up. I'm not even doing anything to you." He spoke humorously as his rocking motion stopped.

"But…We're…" Luke spoke nervously and his hands gripped Asch's clothing.

"Hey, you should be going to sleep now. I've kept you up long enough."

Luke blinked stupidly for a second then looked up at Asch with a pout that he himself was unaware of doing. His face had recovered a little bit of it's old paleness but still heated when he looked up at Asch's smug face. "But, you! Me--We were-" His voice halted as Asch lifted his index finger, gently pressing it against his lips.

"But now its time for you to go to sleep. The only reason I came here was to give you that. I didn't think we would end up like this." Asch pointed out at their odd position.

Luke had realized that ever since he had been familiar with the warmth. He looked away in humiliation as he felt himself being lifted off Asch and onto his own sheets. Asch slid his legs off the bed and rose to his feet. The younger red-head was disappointed as he crawled over the layers of blankets and snuggled into them. He rose the sheets to his chest as he watched Asch turn away from him. He sighed and closed his eyes lazily, still saddened.

"Actually, Before I go…"

The young monarch's eyes shot open and he sat up straight in his bed. Asch was turned around to face him and was a bit closer to him. His face leaned down to his double's , "There is one way to make your sickness heal sooner."

When he thought about it carefully, Luke didn't like the idea of being sick for another few days. He huddled back into his bed and waited eagerly for the cure, "What is it?"

"You can sweat it out. It works for some people." Asch shrugged at his last statement.

The young boy's brow rose in confusion. He hoped he wouldn't have to get up and start running, because he was actually feeling a little tired. "How do I do that?" He asked in bewilderment.

"For one, stay tucked in those covers and make your body temperature rise." The new smirk that started to crease at Asch's lips caused Luke to question the cure some more.

"…How do I do that?" Luke repeated.

Asch's mouth were already wide with satisfaction as he lowered his lips to caress against the glossy lips he had envisioned earlier. Luke's eyes enlarged to an extent. His cheeks grew hotter and his pulse rushed. The God-General pulled away before placing another sweet kiss on his cheek. He looked at his replica and chuckled with amusement. "Like that. Now just keep thinking about that and you'll be better in no time."

Luke was afraid to nod as if it would break the moment. His lips began to tingle as a smile painted on his face and his eyes fell in a daze. Asch smiled when the replica's happiness was easily noticed. He reached for the lamp and turned off the dim light until darkness engulfed them both. Luke took that as an order that it was now time for him to rest. He moved into a comfortable position and staring at the darkened figure as he reached the doorway.

Asch opened the door so that his outline was barely noticeable. As he walked out to close the wooden door to give his replica slumber, a small meek voice converse with him.

"Good night, Asch." The bliss in his voice was quite adorable in a way, Asch thought.

"Good night, Luke." When he shut the door, he was unable to see the wide smile on Luke's face to know that his name was being called for the first time. He snuggled around before finding a sweet spot and drifting to sleep.

Asch took slow steps back to the crowd's room to tell what had happened as the sweet smile of bliss lay upon his lips. However, he would leave out all the other cures he had given Luke and maybe even himself.

-fin-


End file.
